Błotne zapasy
Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinek 6 Odcinek może zawierać nieocenzurowane wulgaryzmy i sceny . Jeśli nie masz 13 lat lepiej tego nie czytaj (Intro) Willa - pokój złotych: (Żeby troche rozluźnić atmosfere David zaproponował gre w butelke . Teraz on kręcił i wypadło na Owena) Owen: Woo-hoo (Zaczął się rozbierać) David: Przestań ziom . Wyzwanie? Owen: Pewex David: Wypij pół litra z gwinta na raz Owen: Dobra (Zaczął pić , ale nie wytrzymał i padł na ziemie) David: Ou. Odpadasz (Gra sie toczyła . MacArthur kręciła i wypadło na Virag) MacArthur: Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Virag: Wszystko jedno MacArthur: Na najbliższej ceremoni głosujesz jak ja ;) Virag: Chyba cie porąbało Matthew: O to chodziło w tej grze? Daniel: Ziom. Myślałeś że pozwolimy ci się rozbierać? Matthew: (facepalm) (Virag i Matthew poszli) David: Ale ludzie! MacArthur: Haha! (Przybiła piątke z Danielem) David(p.z.): Teraz to czuje się tu jak w szkole . Ciągle kłótnie . Ale musze wygrać kase no to nie zrezygnuje MacArthur(p.z.): Heh . Ci frajerzy wylecą jedno po drugim Willa - pokój zielonych: (Tu standardowo kłótnia Cour vs dziewczyny) Cour: Tylko za nią nie płaczcie . Wywale was też ;) Lilly: Czemu ta kurwa MacArthur ci pomogła Diana: Bo to idiotka Cour: Ona przynajmniej jest odważna . Żebyście widzieli jej pozycje w łóżku Diana: Ty i ona? Cour: Tylko seks . Ale jest niezła Laurie(p.z.): O boże gdzie ja trafiłam Wybór kapitanów: Chef: Witam MoneyLovers . Już czas na wyzwanie . Ale najpierw losowanie kapitanów . Chef: U Złotych kapitanem będzie....Virag Virag: Okejka . Chef: A u zielonych będzie to.....Lilly Lilly: Brzmi ok Lilly(p.z.): Musimy wygrać . Tamci wtedy będą się kłócić , ja wybiore MacArthur i kogoś jeszcze i MacArthur wyleci . To będzie rewanż za Marilyn Wyzwanie: Chef: Ubieżcie się w dresy bo czekają was zapasy w błocku Diana: Ouuu... Chef: Tia. Macie 10 minut (Uczestnicy się przebrali) Diana(p.z.): To napewno będzie trudne wyzwanie Chef: No. Wasze wyzwanie polega na tym że macie wyżucić przeciwnika z błotnego basenu xD . Rozegramy pięć rund . Kto wygra da drużynie punkt drużyna z większą ilością punktów wygra . START! Runda 1: Chef: Virag kogo bierzesz ze Złotych. Virag: Hmmm...Matthew Matthew: Niech będzie Chef: Lilly? Lilly: Laurie :) Matthew: No nie (Laurie i Matthew weszli na ring , Laurie sprzedała Matthewowi serie ciosów) Matthew(p.z.): Dobra jest Laurie(p.z.): Trzeba się zaangarzować bo w moim zespole jestem najnormalniejsza (Laurie wyrzuciła Matthewa z ringu) Daniel: Hahaha! Matthew: Serio? Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie Chef: Jest 1-0 dla Zielonych Runda 2: Chef: Kto teraz? Virag: Daniel Daniel: Ow yeah baby! Pokaże jak to się robi Lilly: To może Diana xD Diana: Ok Lilly(p.z.): No co? Mamy w zespole tylko jednego chłopaka i to na dodatek kurdupla (Diana i Daniel weszli na ring) Daniel: Już po tobie! (Rzucił ją błotem) Diana: Srsl Daniel: Mhm :) (Zaczeli się bić) Daniel(p.z.): Nie myśleć że to słaba foczka xD (Dłuższy czas im zeszło z biciem sie aż bagle Diana kopneła Danieli tak gdzie boli i wyrzuciła go z ringu) Matthew: Haha! Chef: I 2-0 dla Zielonych! Lilly: Pięknie! Tak ma być Runda 3: Virag: Teraz hmm...MacArthur MacArthur: Ekstra! Lilly: Laurie Laurie: Już po tobie Diana(p.z.) Szkoda :( . Ja chciałam jej przyłożyć (Laurie i MacArthur staneły w ringu . Potem rzuciły się na siebie i tarzały się po ziemii) Daniel: WOW! Super Matthew: Że co? Że tarzają się po ziemii Owen: Woo-hoo! Ale beka MacArthur: Już po tobie pseudoweganeczko Laurie: Już po tobie baleronie MacArthur: Grrr.. (Nie odpuszczały , każda z nich chciała wygrać) MacArthur: Zaraz wypadniesz Laurie: No chyba ty!!! (MacArthur podniosła Laurie i wyrzuciła z ringu) MacArthur: Ha!Wracamy do gry! Laurie: Nie na długo Chef: Czyli 2-1 nadal dla Zielonych Runda 4: Virag: To teraz ja ;) Lilly: No to ja pójde Cour: A ja to co ? Cień? (Lilly i Virag weszły na ring) (Virag bardzo szybko się poruszała) Lilly(p.z.): Myślałam że jest wolniejsza Virag(p.z): Nie ma to jak atak z zaskoczenia. Tia. (Virag zadała Lilly pare szybkich ciosów , a Lilly nie mogła jej trafić) Lilly: Kurde (Virag wyrzuciła Lilly z ringu) Lilly: Ech Chef: Czyli mamy 2-2 . Pora na ostatnią runde! Runda 5: Virag: Ja zawalcze Lilly: Dasz radę Laurie? Laurie: Raczej tak (Laurie i Virag wyszły na ring) (Virag znowu szybko przeszła do ataku) (Laurie zadawała Virag silne ciosy) (Virag dużo unikała , ale sporo ją trafiło) Złoci: Virag!Virag! Zieloni: Laurie!Laurie! (Aż wkońcu wygrała ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Laurie!) Zieloni: Woo!!! Chef: Zieloni wygrywają , czyli Lilly zostaje płatnikiem , a czek Virag trafia do kasy pancernej Virag: Kurde Chef: W skarbcu wybierzecie jeszcze dwa czeki . Lilly(p.z.): Pakuj się MacArthur MacArthur(p.z.): Musze coś wykombinować Willa: (MacArthur , Daniel i David gadali) Daniel: Chyba wylecisz koleżanko David: No szkoda MacArthur: Ej!Ja jeszcze nie powiedziałam ostatniego słowa . Mam plan wy musicie tylko sprowadzić mi Owena Daniel: Spoks David: Ale po co? MacArthur: A!I w skarbcu nie dajcie przedłużać głosowania David: Ech! Ok Daniel: Ok David(p.z.): Mam złe przeczucia (Do MacArthur przyszedł Owen) MacArthur: Cześć Owen! Owen: Cześć ! Co tam? MacArthur: Twoi sojusznicy to sztywniacy , nie to co ty nie? Owen: Nom MacArthur: Na zażegnanie toporu wojennego mam tu żarełko Owen: Żarełko? Woo-hoo (Zaczął jeść) MacArthur(p.z.): Heh Skarbiec: Chef: Dobra Złoci . Virag już jest w skrzynce . Wy macie 15 minut na zdecydowanie kto jeszcze tam trafi . Czas START! Virag: No dobra . Kto za Matthewem? (3 osoby) Za Owenem? (3 osoby) (Owen zaczął zasypiać) Za MacArthur? (2 osoby) Matthew: Co?! Owen (Owen zasnął) MacArthur(p.z.): No dobra . Jedzonko było nafaszerowane środkami nasennymi HAHA! Virag: Co mu jest? Daniel: Gówno ! Kontynuuj obrady Virag: Nie :P MacArthur: To kto za Davidem Matthew: Ech (Matthew i Virag podnieśli ręce) MacArthur: I za Danielem? (2 osoby) MacArthur: Ok Chefie . Sam słyszałeś idą Virag , Matthew i Owen Chef: Aha. Czas zapoznać zielonych z wynikami Matthew(p.z.): Jak Owen mógł zasnąć (Owen się ocknął) Owen: Co się stało? Chef: Złoci zdecydowali . Na obrady z Lilly pojadą Virag , Matthew i Owen Lilly: Co?! A MacArthur? MacArthur: A ja jestem tutaj :P Diana:(p.z.): Mowe mi odjeło Obrady: (Miejscem obrad była mała knajpka w Meksyku) (Wszyscy zjedli i przyszedł czas na rozmowe) Lilly: Co wy tu robicie ? Co oni wam zrobili? Matthew: Owen uciął sobie drzemke w skarbcu Owen: Przepraszam . Nie wiem co się stało Virag: Ale teraz MacArthur się upiekło Matthew: Nawet nie brałeś udziału w wyzwaniu Owen: Pamiętam że MacArthur dała mi jedzonko przyjaźni i poszłem do skarbca , a potem :( Lilly: Moge porozmawiać z kimś z was w cztery oczy . Pewnie najwięcej dowiem się od Owena (Matthew i Virag poszli) Lilly: Mówiłeś coś o jedzonku przyjaźni Owen: Nom . Przed naradą w skarbcu MacArthur chciała się pogodzić Lilly: Pewnie ta żmija cię czymś otruła Owen: Nom. Lilly: Ok. Wracajmy (Poszli) Lilly(p.z.): MacArthur nieźle zagrała , a ja już miałam dla niej pożegnalną mowę . I co ja mam teraz robić Eliminacje: Chef: Witam na szóstych eliminacjach. Za chwile czyjś czek będzie anulowany . Czek Virag , Matthewa lub Owena . Oddaje głos Lilly Lilly: To była bardzo trudna decyzja . Ech wiem że on na pewno jest uczciwy bo wywalił Rico , więc pierwszy czek oddam Matthew'owi Matthew: Thanks Lilly: Teraz może być trudniej . Podejdź Owen Virag(p.z.) Aha Lilly: Miły z ciebie chłopak , ale dzisiaj zawaliłeś na całej lini . Nie obraź sie , ale anuluje twój czek Owen: Ouuuu...no trudno (Chef anulował jego czek) Lilly: Virag odbierz czek Owen:(p.z ): Szkoda ale gdyby nie moja ufność wyleciałaby MacArthur . Oby ją załatwili Lilly(p.z.): Kurcze! Nie ja chciałam wywalić Owena . To taki miły facet MacArthur(p.z.): Heh . Frajera mniej Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chef: WOW! I została ich dziewiątka . Kest bardzo ciekawie więc oglądać mi następne odcinki Miłości do Forsy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinki